


Evidente

by Chappylandia



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Green is the boy, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Oldrivalshipping, Red is great and deserves a rest, SpecialShipping - Freeform, blue is the girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: Para dos personas que tenían una relación tan inestable, a Red le parecía que Blue hablaba demasiado de Green.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 10





	Evidente

**Author's Note:**

> Evidente  
> 7 al 31 de mayo 2020
> 
> pd. Green es el chico, Blue la chica. Y es horrible encontrar el tag correcto para la pareja.

La risa de Blue retumbó por todo el Gimnasio haciéndole sentir a Red algo cálido en el pecho. Green también la estaba mirando, por encima del libro que tenía media hora fingiendo leer y del cual no había avanzado ni una página.

Habían pasado toda la mañana sin hacer absolutamente nada, porque hacía demasiado calor para una batalla y ningún entrenador había sido lo suficientemente valiente para salir de casa. 

Posiblemente seguirían sin hacer nada de no ser por la visita de Blue.

La castaña llegó pasado el mediodía, ataviada con un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos y que Silver le había comprado durante su último viaje a Jotho, y rápidamente se adueñó de la conversación con la historia del encuentro de Gold y Silver con una muy enojada banda de Farfetch'd.

Durante los últimos años Green le había dicho, en más de una ocasión, que él y Blue no eran amigos, a pesar de que la chica solía pasar cada dos o tres días por el Gimnasio con cualquier excusa solo para tener la oportunidad de molestarlo.

A veces Red tenía la impresión de que las visitas en verdad eran una molestia para su mejor amigo, otras veces pensaba que Green ponía demasiado esfuerzo en convencerse de que realmente la consideraba molesta.

“Y entonces Silver y Gold tuvieron que saltar directo al lago para huir de los picotazos” terminó la chica entre risas “Crys estuvo regañándolos casi una hora completa, lo tengo todo grabado”

“Eres mala” dijo Red, riendo “pásamelo, quiero enviárselo a Sapphire”

“Y dices que yo soy mala” comentó Blue con una sonrisa, para después observar a Green con sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules “¿También quieres ver el video?”

“Gold y Silver hicieron el ridículo, no sé por qué le das tanto alboroto”

“Aburrido” dijeron Red y Blue al unísono. Green hizo un ruidito de queja y bajó la mirada de nuevo al libro. Red observó claramente como intentaba evitar una sonrisa.

*

Para dos personas que tenían una relación tan inestable, a Red le parecía que Blue hablaba demasiado de Green. Hacía más de 40 minutos que habían salido del Gimnasio en dirección a Pueblo Paleta y la chica seguía quejándose de la forma en que el entrenador los había corrido para seguir con su trabajo.

Red siguió la conversación los primeros minutos, pero ahora no podía parar de pensar en lo entusiasmada que se veía Blue, a pesar de que se suponía que estaba molesta.

“Va a terminar viviendo solo en una casa llena de Arbok y Persian” bufó “solo y abandonado, sin amigos y sin pareja, porque es un amargado”

“No digas eso”

“Es la verdad, Red” insistió “no puedo creer que prefiera volver al estúpido papeleo que seguir hablando con nosotros, hace meses que no estás en casa y él prefiere hacer su aburrido trabajo”

“Green siempre ha sido un poco aburrido” mintió a medias y Blue soltó una risita “¿Podemos cambiar de tema?”

“Oh, lo siento, olvido que tú y él están prácticamente casados” se burló la chica y Red negó con la cabeza “¡Estoy jugando! Sé que tu Yellow son el uno para el otro”

“¡Blue!”

Su amiga soltó una carcajada. Red maldijo la hora en que le había confesado sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por la pequeña rubia.

“¿Acaso no eres tu quien parece su esposa?” cuestionó el pelinegro tratando de distraer su atención “siempre le haces la comida cuando estás en el Gimnasio”

“Si no le hiciera comida no comería más que café” bufó.

“Y siempre lo obligas a tomar un descanso si lo ves cansado” recordó “a pesar de que todos lo hemos intentado en alguna ocasión, es curioso que solo tú puedes convencerlo”

“Es porque siempre consigo lo que quiero, querido” justificó “además, Green simplemente trabajaría hasta morir, porque no tiene instinto de conservación”

“Claro” dijo Red con una sonrisa “supongo que por eso vas a visitarlo casi todos los días y te quedas hasta que cierra el Gimnasio, porque no tiene instinto de conservación, aunque cualquiera que lo conozca diría lo contrario”

“¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Red?” espetó Blue deteniéndose en seco. 

Estaban a solo unos pasos del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, donde Blue estaba quedándose temporalmente. Red la miró, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande con cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta?

“Te gusta”

“Estás demente, los rayos de Pika te frieron el cerebro”

“Nah” las mejillas de Blue estaban rojas y su respiración agitada. Red no podía controlar su sonrisa “solo eres demasiado evidente”

Blue se puso tan roja que Red temió por un momento que fuera a estallar. Minutos después el Campeón de Kanto se encontraba a un metro del lugar de la discusión, empapado hasta los huesos gracias a un Hidro Bomba de Blasty y con la mejilla roja.

La sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.

*

La torre de Green salió de la nada, quedándose con el alfil con el que Red había pensado podría poner el juego a su favor. Green sonrió, victorioso, y Red se mordió el labio para no maldecirlo.

Normalmente el Gimnasio siempre estaba lleno los viernes por la mañana, pero ese día todo había estado particularmente tranquilo así que Red y Green habían decidido enfrentarse en un juego de ajedrez, para variar un poco las cosas. Blue tenía días sin aparecerse por el Gimnasio, los mismos días desde su pequeña discusión con Red en Pueblo Paleta.

“Deja de poner esa cara” se quejó Red sin poder controlarse, la sonrisa de Green se hizo más ancha “hablo en serio”

“No seas un mal perdedor, Red”

“No lo soy” se quejó “es solo que cuando te veo así me recuerdas a Blue cuando me pide que la acompañe de compras”

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Red era el Campeón de Kanto y Green uno de los líderes de Gimnasio más fuertes de la región, pero cualquiera de los dos huiría despavorido si eso significaba salvarse de un día de compras con Blue.

“Hablando de Blue” mencionó el castaño dirigiendo su vista al tablero “¿Dónde está? No se ha parado por aquí en días”

“Ni idea” admitió Red. Su único alfil sobreviviente se movió tres cuadros más cerca de la reina de Green “¿Preocupado?”

“Para nada” bufó el aludido y eliminó otro peón blanco con ayuda de su torre “tanta tranquilidad me resulta extraña, es todo”

“Claro, por eso pusiste tres vasos en lugar de dos cuando nos sentamos a jugar ¿No?” comentó “cualquiera diría que la extrañas”

El alfil de Red devoró a la reina negra, pero cuando alzó la cabeza para festejar su pequeña victoria se detuvo al ver la cara de su mejor amigo. 

Green tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca apretada, su rostro había perdido algo de color y su mirada estaba dirigida al único vaso vacío, colocado estratégicamente donde Blue casi siempre se sentaba.

Red casi podía ver los engranes de su cerebro trabajando.

“¿Green?”

“¿Qué?” espetó el otro, saliendo del trance.

“Perdiste tu reina”

Green bajó la mirada al tablero y parpadeó, varias veces. Red comenzaba a preocuparse.

“Me cansé de jugar” dijo de pronto, levantándose “tengamos una batalla, Saur contra Charizard, si ganas te invito la cena”

Red asintió. Se levantó del sofá y siguió a Green hasta el estadio, pensando en si una batalla Pokémon era una forma saludable de evitar emociones que no quieres enfrentar. Sus pensamientos volaron repentinamente hacia Yellow y decidió que él no era la persona indicada para criticarlo.

*

Blue decidió regresar al menos tres semanas después y se negaba a estar a solas con Red. El chico sabía, por conversaciones que había tenido con Daisy, Yellow y el Profesor Oak, que tampoco había ido al Gimnasio, lo cual solo reforzaba su teoría de que la castaña estaba evitándolos a ambos.

La tercera noche después del regreso de Blue la chica apareció en la puerta de su casa con una mirada que parecía querer asesinarlo.

“Te detesto” declaró abriéndose paso al interior de la vivienda “eres un amigo horrible”

“¿Y ahora qué es lo que hice?”

“No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Red” Blue se dejó caer en una de las sillas del comedor, esperando a que Red cerrara la puerta y acudiera a su encuentro.

Red tenía puesta su pijama adornada con caricaturas de Pikachu, el cabello más desordenado de lo usual y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

“En serio no sé qué es lo que te hice” admitió tomando el asiento frente a ella “pero debió ser horrible si vienes a gritarme a las dos de la mañana”

“No puedo dejar de pensar en ello” confesó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos “lo intente, de verdad lo intente y simplemente no pude”

“¿De que estas hablando?”

“¡Hablo de la estupidez que dijiste sobre Green!” golpeo la mesa con ambas manos “estuve casi un mes fuera y no hubo día en que no pensara en eso ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan insistente? ¿Te estabas vengando por lo mucho que te molesto con Yellow?” Blue cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho “ni siquiera pude disfrutar mis compras en Sinnoh”

“¿Todo esto es por lo que dije?” preguntó y la chica asintió “Blue, no tiene nada de malo si te gusta Green”

“¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Tiene todo de malo!” saltó, haciendo que Red hiciera su cuerpo para atrás con algo de miedo “Green y yo no nos entendemos, ni siquiera seriamos amigos si no fuera por ti, es más ¡Ni siquiera sé si somos amigos!”

Blue volvió a colocar sus manos contra el rostro, desesperada. Red simplemente no comprendía la situación.

“Siempre está diciendo lo molesta que soy” continuo “sé que me tiene algo de cariño y que no le soy indiferente, no soy estúpida, pero también sé que soy la última persona en la que podría pensar para algo serio” soltó un suspiro “y ahora gracias a ti no puedo dejar de pensar en él, en el único chico que estoy segura que no puedo ganarme”

La chica entonces decidió retirar las manos de su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada azul hacia Red. Su corazón se estrujo cuando confirmó que Blue estaba llorando.

“¿Ahora sabes qué fue lo que hiciste?” sollozó.

Red se levantó de la mesa y envolvió a la chica entre sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente llegó con el Campeón de Kanto dormido en uno de los sillones de su sala, aferrado al cuerpo de su mejor amiga y la camisa negra húmeda por todas las veces que la evolucionadora había derramado lágrimas durante la madrugada.

*

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre Red y Blue después de la noche que la chica pasó en su casa, pero su relación con Green parecía ir completamente en dirección opuesta.

Por fuera parecía que todo era normal, pero Red conocía a Green lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba molesto por algo. Su amigo estaba sumamente molesto, con él en particular, pero Red simplemente no podía entender el por qué.

“Te estás confiando demasiado” le recriminó el castaño después de terminar una batalla exageradamente difícil, en donde el líder de Gimnasio había acabado con todos y cada uno de los planes que Red tenía para enfrentarlo.

Incluso Charizard había lanzado una mirada extrañada a su entrenador al terminar el encuentro; Green usualmente no era tan cruel en una batalla Pokémon, sobre todo si se trataba de Red.

El aludido simplemente apretó los puños y siguió a su amigo de regreso a la pequeña salita donde solían pasar las tardes cuando no había nada que hacer en el Gimnasio.

“¿Qué tal el Gimnasio?” cuestionó unos minutos después, la sensación de enfado desvaneciéndose de su pecho “los días han estado muy tranquilos últimamente”

“Un niño vino esta mañana, ha sido mi único retador” dijo, entretenido en la preparación de dos tazas de café “un Nidoking, Rapidash, Golbat y Cloyster, no era tan malo”

“Suena como que has tenido un día aburrido” susurró mientras Green volvía de la pequeña cocina, dejando una taza frente a Red y otra entre sus manos.

Red no recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo en la presencia de Green, no al menos desde que ambos habían superado aquella rivalidad infantil que sentían hacia el otro. Tomó la taza de café entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo, esperando que la cafeína le diera el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba.

“Supe que Blue regreso a Kanto” soltó de pronto. Red casi se atraganta.

“Si, hace un par de días, se está quedando en casa de tu abuelo”

“Lo sé” contestó Green, sin emoción alguna “aunque pensé que eso sería temporal, ahora que tiene otro lugar donde quedarse”

“¿Otro lugar?” Red lo miró sin entender “¿De qué estás hablando? Blue siempre se queda en el laboratorio cuando viene a Pueblo Paleta”

“Supuse que después de lo que pasó hace unos días las cosas habrían cambiado” soltó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se apareciera aquella tarde en las puertas de Gimnasio “tú sabes, luego de que pasaras la noche con ella”

Red le miró completamente en silencio, sin saber cómo contestar a las acusaciones de su mejor amigo, quien se levantó y atravesó la pequeña salita hacia la zona del Gimnasio habilitada como vivienda, azotando la puerta a su paso.

Por su cabeza pasaron todas las interacciones que había tenido con Green en los últimos días, la frialdad con la que lo había tratado y en lo molesto que parecía con su presencia y, de pronto, todo cobró sentido en la mente del pelinegro. 

Era demasiado evidente.

“Arceus” susurró.

Observó la puerta de madera por la que Green había entrado minutos antes. No parecía que se fuera a volver a abrir.

*

“A Green le gusta Blue” fue lo primero que dijo Red cuando la pequeña rubia abrió la puerta de su vivienda.

Yellow parpadeó, sorprendida por la presencia de su amigo y por la revelación que acababa de hacerle.

“¿Perdona?”

“A Green le gusta Blue” repitió entrando a la cabaña tan nervioso como si le hubiera atacado un furioso Pokémon salvaje. Había sido algo parecido “no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes”

La chica le observó moverse en círculos por la habitación y finalmente cerró la puerta, con un suspiro. Después tomó delicadamente la mano del Campeón de Kanto y lo llevó a la pequeña sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones.

“Tienes que darme un poco más de explicaciones, Red”

“Acabo de estar con Green” le dijo, un poco más tranquilo. Ese era el efecto que Yellow tenía en todo el mundo “básicamente creo que piensa que pase la noche con Blue y ahora no quiere ni verme” las mejillas de su amiga estaban rojas y Red se sonrojó también, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho “oh, pero en realidad Blue y yo no…”

“Lo sé” interrumpió “Blue me lo dijo”

“¿Te lo dijo?”

“Dijo que había ido a tu casa a reclamarte por algo relacionado con Green, pero no quiso decirme que” recordó “luego me contó que estaba muy frustrada y que tuviste que aguantar sus reclamos toda la noche, pero que te lo merecías porque todo era tu culpa”

“Bueno, si es un poco mi culpa” admitió Red algo aliviado. Luego tendría que agradecerle a Blue el que haya ido expresamente a explicarle a Yellow lo que había pasado “hace algunas semanas le hice el comentario a Blue de que le gustaba Green, y creo que no se lo tomó muy bien”

La rubia asintió levemente, esperando que continuara. Red respiró profundamente.

“Era una estupidez, estaba molesto porque Blue no paraba de quejarse porque Green es… bueno, Green” bufó “así que le dije algunas cosas y todo se salió de control. Y ahora Blue está estresada y Green quiere matarme, y no tengo idea de cómo arreglar esto”

Se dejó caer en el sofá, todavía agitado. Compartir sus pensamientos con Yellow siempre le ayudaba a pensar mejor y calmarse, era una de las cosas que le habían hecho darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de su amiga.

Yellow lo observó en silencio. Red esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica pareció comprender todo el problema.

“Supongo que tiene sentido” admitió y Red la miró extrañado “hace días Green vino a mi casa preguntando por Blue, pero le dije que no sabía dónde estaba. Es raro verlo tan nervioso de repente, pero supongo que tiene sentido si siente algo por ella”

“Aún no termino de creerlo, quiero decir, no pueden estar un día sin pelear ¿No es algo extraño? ¿En qué momento comenzaron a sentir algo por el otro? ¿No deberían al menos llevarse bien antes de eso?”

“Los sentimientos son diferentes para cada persona” comentó Yellow, pensativa “Blue se preocupa mucho por Green, creo que simplemente no nos habíamos dado cuenta porque siempre están discutiendo” razonó “pero ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que Green le corresponde?”

“Confía en mí, Yellow” suspiró “Green nunca había sido tan duro conmigo, y no hablo sólo de la batalla, realmente parece que quiere matarme”

Yellow lo observó un momento y, pocos segundos después, una hermosa sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Red la observó embobado un momento, disfrutando de la imagen aunque no tenía idea de porqué estaba sonriendo.

“¿Qué?”

“Es solo que acabo de caer en cuenta que el amor de Blue es correspondido” admitió, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa “cuando todo esto termine estará muy feliz”

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios del entrenador. Red sabía desde hace años que quería a Yellow, pero habían sido solo algunos meses desde que había descubierto el tamaño de su cariño y admiración por su compañera. Yellow adoraba a Blue y la idea de verla feliz era lo único que necesitaba la rubia para ser ella también inmensamente dichosa.

Yellow era la persona más noble sobre la faz de la tierra y Red estaba total, completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

*

Después de pensarlo un par de días, Red había decidido que la única forma de arreglar el problema era llevar a Blue al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Yellow no quiso participar en el plan, pero Red sabía que la rubia simplemente buscaba evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que pudiera darse. Tal vez era la actitud más lógica, pero Red no iba a poder descansar hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. 

El problema era que, para lograr su cometido, tendría que convencer a Blue.

“No”

“No puedes huir para siempre” la chica se cruzó de brazos “Blue, no puedes estar hablando en serio”

“¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que tuve que huir en mi vida anterior?” cuestionó, retándolo “no me pongas a prueba, Red”

“Pero ya no eres esa Blue, tu misma lo dices siempre, y no puedes huir de Green”

“No entiendo porque te importa tanto” dijo su amiga en un suspiro “sé que fui algo injusta contigo el otro día, tú no tienes la culpa” admitió “ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando…”

Blue se cayó de repente, sonrojada. Red no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

No tenía derecho a decirle a Blue sobre los sentimientos de Green, eso tendría que decírselo el propio líder de Gimnasio cuando finalmente lo aceptara. Pero Red odiaba sentir que Green estaba enfadado con él, y odiaba la forma en la que Blue pasaba los días evitando siquiera mencionar a su amigo. Simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

“Bueno, no vayas al Gimnasio” aceptó “ven conmigo y con Yellow a un paseo por el Bosque Verde. Le diré a Green que vaya también, y así no tendrás que estar sola con él”

“Red, no quiero…”

“Mira, Blue” interrumpió “estoy harto de verte triste, y también estoy harto del mal humor de Green que no entiende porqué lo estás evitando” Blue lo miró, nerviosa “no tienes que decirle nada pero, por favor, tienes que dejar de hacer esto”

La castaña asintió, ojos cerrados para darse valor. Red le sonrió y la tomó de la mano en un intento de hacerla sentir más tranquila.

“Todo estará bien, Blue” aseguró “yo estaré contigo”

“Lo sé” afirmó la chica y apretó las manos de Red entre las suyas “gracias”

Puede que Red aún no supiera como arreglar el problema de Green y Blue, pero las manos de su amiga entre las suyas le daban la convicción de que, pase lo que pase, todo este asunto tendría que arreglarse pronto.

Y Red iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que al final todo terminara bien entre sus dos mejores amigos.

*

Aunque le costó convencer a Yellow de participar en la treta, finalmente los cuatro se reunieron bajo los árboles del Bosque Verde una cálida tarde de domingo, con el Gimnasio cerrado y todo el día por delante para perder el tiempo.

Green seguía molesto y Blue estaba mucho más callada de lo usual, pero al menos estaban juntos y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. De pronto Red se preguntó si el también actuaba así con Yellow, pero prefirió no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento.

“Bien, creo que lo mejor es que busquemos bayas para el pastel de Yellow” declaró Red “Green y Blue conmigo, Yellow tu ve preparándolo todo”

“¿No es demasiado obligar a Yellow a hornear un pastel ella sola?” cuestionó Green, de brazos cruzados contra un enorme árbol “podría quedarme a ayudarla”

“No necesito ayuda, y adoro hornear para ustedes” intervino Yellow con una sonrisa que ablandó el semblante de Green e hizo que el pecho de Red comenzara a latir con violencia “Green, si podrías ayudar a traer bayas sería lo mejor”

Green suspiró derrotado y asintió. Red sintió unas ganas horribles de besar a Yellow y prefirió alejarse para evitar una locura para la que no estaba preparado todavía.

El camino fue silencioso e incómodo, a pesar de que tanto él como Blue trataron de iniciar una conversación en varias ocasiones. Pero Green estaba enfadado y Blue nerviosa, y Red no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir que sus dos mejores amigos se comportaran como extraños.

Al parecer la resistencia de Red, cuando se trataba de Green y Blue, solo duraba 15 minutos.

“Bien, es suficiente” bufó, deteniéndose en medio del camino “me canse, ya basta”

“¿De qué estás hablando Red?” cuestionó Blue, tomándolo del brazo en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Green apretó los puños cuando ella lo tocó y Red perdió la paciencia.

“Eso es lo que pasa” dijo y señaló a Green “el señor soy demasiado bueno para hablar de batallas y demasiado malo para hablar de sentimientos aquí presente cree que pasamos la noche juntos y ahora cada que te acercas quiere que Charizard me rostice con su lanzallamas”

El rostro de Blue se sonrojó violentamente. Green también se sonrojó, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

“¿Qué Green… que?”

“Eso, que Green cree que dormimos juntos y cada que nos vemos me mira como si deseara usarme como tiro al blanco para sus entrenamientos” cerró los ojos y tembló levemente “y tú sabes cómo son los entrenamientos de Green”

“Pero eso es una estupidez” reaccionó Blue finalmente, pasado su mirada hacia Green “no puedes en verdad pensar eso ¿Eres idiota?”

“El abuelo me dijo que no llegaste a dormir” se excusó Green, la molestia clara en su voz “y luego Daisy me contó que te vio desde la ventana entrar a la casa de Red y no saliste de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?”

“¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!” riño Blue “Arceus, Green, sabes tan bien como yo que Red está obsesionado con Yellow”

“¡Hey! No estoy obsesionado con Yellow” se quejó Red pero su voz pasó sin ser escuchada entre los dos entrenadores.

Se miraban como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar una batalla. O comenzar a gritarse, que era lo más probable dado que la mayoría de sus Pokémon estaban con Yellow.

“¡Te vas casi un mes y cuando vuelves lo primero que haces es pasar la noche con Red!” reclamó Green, más alterado de lo que Red lo había visto en años “¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a pasar por el Gimnasio a decirme que habías vuelto!”

“¡Creí que te parecería más fácil si no iba al Gimnasio!”

“¡Tú nunca haces las cosas fáciles para mí!” gritó Green y Red pudo ver claramente como estaba comenzando a perder el control “tenemos años de conocernos y ¿Ahora decides hacerme las cosas fáciles? ¿Y se supone que me lo crea?”

“¡Tal vez estoy harta de que me mires como una molestia!” riñó Blue, con lágrimas de enfado asomándose en sus preciosos ojos azules. Estaban cada vez más cerca, demasiado absortos en gritarse para notar la presencia de Red “¡Pensé que te haría un favor al deshacerte de mí!”

“¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué querría deshacerme de ti?”

“¡Tal vez porque siempre estás diciendo lo molesta que soy!” gritó la chica “siempre me estás llamando ruidosa y diciéndome que me vaya ¿Y sabes qué, Green? Quizás es momento de dejar de molestarte de una vez”

Las palabras de Blue retumbaron en la inmensidad del Bosque Verde.

Red dio un paso al frente con intención de intervenir pero la mirada de Green lo paró en seco, aunque no lo estaba mirando a él. Lo que observaba era el rostro lloroso de Blue y, si los años de conocer a Green no le jugaban en contra, Red diría que lo que reflejaba era temor.

Green Oak, líder del Gimnasio verde, estaba completamente aterrado.

“Quizás ya no deba ir al Gimnasio a buscarte, ni con excusas tontas para que pases la tarde conmigo” continuó y, aunque ya no estaba llorando, su voz se escuchaba sumamente triste “tal vez así dejarías de verme solo como una molestia ¿No es así como me llamas siempre, Green?” Blue alzó el rostro para enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de Green “quizás así podríamos ser amigos”

El sonido de los Pokémon que rondaban el Bosque Verde parecía haberse detenido, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio mientras Red observaba la interacción, sin poder apartar la vista y sintiendo al mismo tiempo que no debería estar viendo.

“Eres muy ruidosa y molesta, Blue” habló Green, con una voz mucho más tranquila que antes y mucho más cargada de emoción de lo que Red le había oído jamás “y estás diciendo tonterías”

Blue abrió la boca para quejarse pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió una de las manos de Green en su barbilla, la otra rodeando su cintura para acercarla a él. Blue se sonrojó, sin habla.

“Por supuesto que no somos amigos” declaró el líder de Gimnasio sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella “y, sinceramente, no me interesa que seamos amigos”

“¿Qué estás…?” comenzó Blue pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Green uniéndose contra los suyos, un beso casto que rápidamente fue correspondido por la evolucionadora.

Red aprovechó la situación para sacar a Aero de su pokebola y salir volando en dirección a la casa de Yellow, dejando a sus dos amigos solos con la confianza de que tenían demasiadas cosas que decirse que no ameritaban la presencia del Campeón de Kanto.

*

La siguiente vez que Red visitó el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde lo recibió la melodiosa risa de Blue, sentada en la pequeña salita con una taza de café en la mano y la sonrisa más radiante que Red le había visto en mucho tiempo.

Green volvía a tratarlo como siempre, quizás incluso con más amabilidad que antes debido a que estaba un poco avergonzado por su actitud de los últimos días, pero Red estaba demasiado contento como para guardarle rencor.

Como de costumbre era Blue quien llevaba el rumbo de la conversación, hablando sobre vestidos y otras cosas cuando el nombre de Yellow apareció de pronto en medio de la historia.

Toda la atención de Red se volcó hacia ella y Blue simplemente le sonrió.

“Nunca te agradecí por tu pequeña treta en el Bosque Verde” le dijo de pronto, tomando sus manos entre las de ella “hablo en serio, sé que no la has pasado bien y que es más o menos nuestra culpa, así que de todo corazón gracias, Red”

Red se sonrojó de pronto y Green, desde su lugar en el sofá, le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en el pecho del entrenador y negó con la cabeza.

“Solo necesitaban un empujón” mintió a medias y les sonrió “me alegra que estén juntos, de verdad me alegra, especialmente si van a dejar de quejarse conmigo cada vez que se pelean”

Blue soltó una risita que le dio a entender a Red que su deseo no se cumpliría pronto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar al observar como Green trataba, en vano, de no sonrojarse. 

“Y bueno, ahora que ya todo está aclarado” dijo Blue y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Red deseara desaparecer inmediatamente del Gimnasio “¿Qué tal si nos enfocamos en tu no-obsesión con Yellow y cómo vas a declararle tu amor?”

“¡Blue!”

La castaña comenzó a reírse ante el sonrojo de su amigo y Green, siendo el mal amigo que era, se contentó con ocultar su propia risa tras la taza de café que se estaba tomando.

Red observó con cariño la evidente felicidad entre los dos, la forma en la que sus hombros se rozaban y las miradas que compartían cuando creían que Red no los estaba viendo, y de pronto sintió que todo estaba finalmente donde debería de estar.

Y si eso le daba a Blue el tiempo suficiente para meterse en el plan de Red para declarársele a Yellow, bueno, era un precio que el entrenador estaba dispuesto a pagar.


End file.
